


be what i need (lady, teach a machine how to bleed)

by thefandomisholdingmehostage



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bottoming, Bottoming from the Top, Buckets, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, NSFW, POV Second Person, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, dont think about it too hard, gender ambiguous reader, god imagine asking someone to proofread this for you, i mean who wouldnt bottom for marvus, no beta we die like diemen xicali, this is a joke, we love consent babbbyyyy, zeke i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomisholdingmehostage/pseuds/thefandomisholdingmehostage
Summary: You are a normal backstage helper, and you consider yourself extremely lucky to have a job where you get to be so near to famous performer Marvus Xoloto every day. You figure that's as close as you'll ever get to the troll, but what happens when one day you are called into Marvus's dressing room by none other than Marvus himself? This could either be the death of you, or something entirely different....-----(If you are not Zeke please do not click on this)(THIS IS A JOKE. DO NOT READ THIS)
Relationships: Marvus Xoloto/MS Paint Adventures Reader, Marvus Xoloto/Reader
Kudos: 26





	be what i need (lady, teach a machine how to bleed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izekiel Diaz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Izekiel+Diaz).



> ZEKE I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I DID THIS FOR YOU, I WROTE FUCKING SMUT JUST FOR YOU. MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AAAHHHGGGG ENJOY.

Today marks the end of your first week at your new job, and you couldn’t be happier. Being a part of the backstage crew for Marvus Xoloto's shows had been a dream of yours for a couple sweeps now. You were lucky enough to have a buddy in the industry that could get you hooked up with a good job backstage, instead of being relegated to the lowly janitorial jobs. You would hate to have to be one of those pour saps that had to clear the grounds of the dead troll bodies and wipe stray blood off of equipment.

You sit in the staff room and collect your belongings slowly, reflecting on your rather hectic day. There had been a malfunction with some of the backup singers microphones, right before the next performance, and you and a couple other of crew members had to fumble to fix it in time. Of course, one of your coworkers ended up getting culled for the mistake, which was a shame, since he was a pretty okay guy. You didn't really care all that much though, because he always stole your lunch.

You make your way through the hidden passages in the building meant to keep employees out of sight, as you check your phone for any messages you might've missed during the day. Nothing. That is par for the course, given your spectacular lack of friends. Just as you're about to open the door to the staff parking lot, you here a faint "Hey!" down the hallway. You turn, startled, to see a bronze-blooded troll run towards you.

"Hey!" he pants, wiped out from the short jog to catch up to you, "Glad I caught you! Because, uh, the Boss is looking for you, ha."

Your boss? You already checked out with him, and everything seemed fine when you said goodbye. You stand there and wonder what your boss could possibly want with you when you were already on your way out.

The troll seems to notice your confusion, and clarifies.

"Oh! Not your manager or anything like that. Sorry, I meant the _boss_ boss, ya know? I meant Mr. Xoloto."

Mr...Xoloto..? But the only Xoloto you could possibly know is-

"MARVUS??? AS IN MARVUS XOLOTO THE SINGER?"

The words are startled out of you as your thinkpan catches up with the realization that one of Alternia's most influential trolls wants to see you in his dressing room.

The bronze-blood realizes that you are probably too out of it to make your way to Marvus's dressing room on your own, and grabs your arm to lead you there. You faintly register being pulled through restricted hallways that someone like you would _definitely_ not be allowed to walk through usually.

Before you know it, you are standing in front of Marvus's dressing room. You stare at the golden star and the words "Marvus Xoloto" written in beautiful purple script. You figure that since these are probably your last few minutes alive, you ought to appreciate the simple things in life. The bronze-blood knocks on the door, looking almost as nervous as you do, which is totally unfair. It's not _their_ nugbone on the chopping block!

"Come in." you hear from inside the room, and you take one more (probably your last) glance at the outside world before slowly opening the door.

You step inside the room along with the bronze-blooded troll that escorted you here, and take in your surroundings. It looks exactly like you'd expect a dressing room to look, honestly. In one corner of the room sits a vanity, stocked with clown makeup often worn by purple-bloods like Marvus. Right up next to the wall sits a couch, and across the floor random clown paraphernalia is scattered. But what does that fucking matter when you're about to die? Before you can slip into another panic, you finally take notice of the very troll who called you here in the first place. He's....uh..man, if he is the last thing you see before you die, you really don't have that much of a problem with being culled after all.

He really is everything you had ever hoped and dreamed of. You _could_ go into the obligatory detailed description of how he looks, but honestly the reader already knows what this hottie looks like. All you need to focus on is his huge fucking tits. You mean some serious honkers, a real set of badonkers. He is packing some dobonhonkeros. Massive dohoonkabhankoloos. Big old tonhongerekoogers. It honestly could only be the work of motherfucking miracles that his suit manages to keep it all contained.

Marvus seems to notice your distracted state, and snaps his fingers to grab your attention. The sound jolts you out of your reverie, and you begin your groveling to hopefully save your life.

"L-look, I don't know why I'm here, but whatever it is I did I'm very sorry! I'll do whatever I can to...to-"

Your apology is being interrupted by..laughter? But you're definitely not laughing, and a quick glance at the bronze-blood still next to you confirms that neither of you are laughing, so who-?

"HA! Oh great messiah, I do apologize for the misunderstanding, doll," his explanation is punctuated by laughter, "I'm not mad! Wow, I've gone about this all wrong, haven't I? My buddy over there was supposed to explain it to you," He narrows his eyes at the bronze-blood, who guiltily laughs, and then runs out of the room.

"Ah, now that they're gone, there actually _is_ something that you've done to me," He continues to stare at you with an undecipherable look in his deep purple eyes. You start up your panic again, and go to apologize for whatever mysterious transgression you've committed towards this beautiful, beautiful troll. He once again catches onto your panic, and before you can apologize he says, "No, no. Not anything bad. In fact, probably the opposite of bad? Ha, you've seduced me."

What.

"S-seduce-?"

"Yes, it surprised me too. Your weird, gender ambiguous features, your lack of horns or place on the hemospectrum makes you quite a freak," he states matter-of-factly, and, _ouch_ , but it is true.

"All that doesn't matter to me though, obviously, considering you're still alive instead of splattered on my walls," He continues to stare, and you shiver at the look in his eyes. With those words come a change in the atmosphere.

"Please," Marvus's voice is a deep rumble, "Let me seduce you in return."

At this point, you can no longer form coherent thoughts, and the only thing going through your hind-brain right now is the word ' _yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes_ '. Honestly, at this point what do you have to lose?

You frantically nod, and Marvus pounces on you the moment he sees your enthusiastic consent. He slams you up against the door and although you can faintly register the doorknob digging into your lower back, the only thing you want to focus on is Marvus's lips on yours. He isn't a bad kisser, and you feel a jolt of pleasure go up your spine when he bites your lip. It's enough that you open your mouth slightly, and he wastes no time slipping his tongue into your mouth to explore every crevice.

After a couple minutes of your passionate making out, he seems to decide it isn't going fast enough for him and he _lifts_ you up into his arms. And, oh god, if that isn't enough to make you come right then and there. Automatically, your legs go to wrap around his waist for security. He seems to like that very much, given you can hear an audible growl of pleasure. Before you can break apart to ask what's going to happen, he carries you over to the couch where he gently tosses you. You land on a pillow shaped like the Condesce, which is odd enough to momentarily shock you out of your daze. 

_Huh, who knew he was a fan of royalty?_ you think, before he's back on you again.

You both seem to come to a mutual agreement that Marvus is much too large to be on top of you, for fear of accidentally crushing you with his weight. And honestly, that definitely would not be the worst way to go, but you would actually like to live to see the next day, so you swap places, and suddenly, you're sitting in Marvus's lap. You take the initiative this time around, and dive back in to make out with this handsome troll. He is visibly pleased by this, and it shows, what with his face being flushed a deep purple. Of course, another sign that he obviously likes what you're doing is the, ah, _bulge_ wriggling in his trousers. He seems to notice as well, and speaks up.

"I guess now's a good time to ask, huh? Do you want to go that far with me? I understand this might be going a bit fast-"

"Yes! Yes, I would like that very much," You quickly blurt out, unintentionally interrupting him. He doesn't seem to care about that, and grins at your enthusiastic yes. This fuels another round of passionate making out. You take extra care to grind down on his bulge, and take immense pleasure in the soft groans it draws out of his mouth. This encourages you to keep grinding down on his bulge, until his face is flushed a deep purple, and both of you struggle to contain your panting.

You decide to stop with the foreplay, and get on with it. You tug on the belt of his trousers, hoping he gets the message of 'get these off _right now_ so you can fuck me'. Thankfully, he seems to catch the hint and in no time at all the both of you have ditched your pants, after a slightly awkward shuffle where you did end up falling off of his lap.

You pause momentarily, unsure of where to go from here. Honestly, it's not like you've actually done anything like this before. Marvus takes action and grabs from his pocket a small bottle. Upon closer inspection you notice that it's a bottle of lube, and your face warms slightly at the implications. You figure it makes sense, after all, it would probably be more pain than pleasure to go in without any preparation.

He looks at you questioningly, and you once again nod in agreement. He then goes to tug down your underwear, and then your bottom half is completely bare. You see him squirt a liberal amount of lubrication on his hands before his hands travel down to your entrance. You don't see more than _feel_ one of his fingers enter you, and oh _wow_ that's nice. As soon as Marvus notes that you aren't in any pain, he starts to move his finger around inside you. This is like nothing you have ever felt before, and oh great clown messiah in the sky you don't _ever_ want to stop feeling this way. And just as quickly as the first one had come in, he adds another finger.

This startles a moan out of you, and you rock back and forth on his fingers, trying to chase that pleasure again. He makes quick work of stretching you open, just as eager as you are to get to the main event. Once he feels you are stretched enough, he slips his fingers back out of you. This nearly forces a whine out of you, but you manage to somewhat maintain your composure. You instead sit back for a second and watch Marvus slip out of his own boxers. You almost drool as you see his bulge spring free from the confines of his underwear.

"Eager, aren't we, doll?" He teases with a smirk on his face. You decide to respond by hopping back onto his lap and attacking his face with your lips. He grabs your hips and positions you right above his bulge. You decide to cut the bullshit and sit right down on his bulge. You both moan in tandem as he bottoms out inside you. You are both panting as you adjust to his length.

As soon as you feel you are ready, you slowly start rocking up and down on his bulge, taking _extreme_ pleasure in how his bulge wriggles inside you. You continue to build up speed, until you've set a breathtaking pace that the both of you can hardly keep up with. The cacophony of moans build up in intensity and volume until you are sure someone has to have heard you by now.

"A-ah, you feel so good around my bulge, doll," You hear him pant, voice strained.

"Uh huh, huhn, shut up and keep going," You are too caught up in pleasure to really care what you are saying right now. You continue until you decide to change things up a bit. Instead of holding on to his shoulders like you had been doing, your hands travel up to his horns. He likes that _very_ much, and shows it by pulling you in for another kiss. You continue on like this for what could be minutes or hours, until your hands find their way into Marvus's hair, and you instinctively _pull_. You legitimately don't expect the moan that this pulls from Marvus, but it is definitely enough to tip you over the edge.

The sight of your orgasm is enough to trigger his as well, and you faintly register being pulled off of his bulge, and see him pump his load into a bucket, where he got it from, you have _no_ idea. You are too caught up in the ecstasy of your orgasm to care all that much, really. You forgot that trolls did that, honestly.

_Weird_ , you think, before you are startled out of your daze by a harsh ringing, coming from Marvus's phone on the vanity. Marvus, who also looks deeply annoyed at the interruption, is obligated to answer the phone. You can't hear what is being said, but you can guess that it's nothing good, given that Marvus's face is quickly losing any joy or pleasure it might've displayed minutes before.

"It's my manager," He says with a displeased look on his face, "I would really hate to leave it here, doll, but unfortunately this is a matter that requires my attention."

He looks deeply apologetic, and you hide your disappointment as best as you can.

"No, no! It's perfectly fine. It makes sense that you'd be busy, given that you're you," you mutter, trying to placate him (and yourself), as best as you can.

He doesn't look completely satisfied with your answer, but he does start putting his trousers back on, and wiping any visible sweat off of his face with a handkerchief he pulled, once again, out of fucking nowhere.

_Maybe he keeps shit between his tits? They're certainly big enough_ , you think bemusedly, before you notice Marvus at his dressing room door. He gives you one last regretful look before another ring from his phone forces him to leave, and he shuts the door behind him.

What. The fuck.

You take a moment, several moments, actually, to gather your thoughts before you put your pants back on and actually get the fuck out of there. Oh my god, how are you going to come back to work tomorrow, knowing you'd seen your boss's dick? Bulge? Tentabulge? Gog, it doesn't really matter does it? Despite being in a totally unfamiliar part of the building, you are too ashamed to ask for directions in your own fucking work building so you manage to find your way back to your car on your own. After a quick mental breakdown wherein you screamed and banged your head repeatedly on the steering wheel, you drove your way home in a daze and made it all the way to your bed without combusting.

Did that really happen? You mean, you do have the hickeys to prove it, and your downstairs area still remembers it's recent slutty, slutty, escapades. You lay there and contemplate the meaning of life, before you hear a ding come from your phone on the nightstand. _Who would be texting you at this hour_ , you wonder.

It's Marvus. You brighten up, because you hadn't dared to hope that he would actually follow through and talk to you. You eagerly open up your phone to see what he's said.

After all, only a fucking idiot would ignore his messages.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! I know its a little late but i figured with all this quarantine free time, why not write that smut you asked me for a year ago? i hate myself lots but i love you more, and that's why this exists.
> 
> very sorry.


End file.
